


*ping* New quest- Save Thedas

by PastelPunk007



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, BOTW 2 dont and wont exist in this, Crack Treated Seriously, Ganon was slain for another century, Hero Complex, Hylian confused for an elf, I was searching for a fic like that for so long that i got bored and made my own, Link in Dragon Age, Link is so confused, Link the inquisitor, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Calamity Ganon, Relationship to be decided vote plz, Universe Travel, everything is the godess fault, first fic i post oupsi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunk007/pseuds/PastelPunk007
Summary: The victory against the Calamity Ganon was a week and an half ago , but the tense atmosphere from before the battle came back full force on them . Sitting in a tent on the far borders of the  festivities , Link and zelda were tensely talking , nearly wishpering to be sure they dont gather too much attention .-There is still something , Link ..-Are you sure? hes dead-I know, i was there , she frowned. I'm not feeling anything malicious in our lands and it confuse me .She Got up and started walking in cercles .- When searching for my powers , all those years ago , i analyzed all the gifted princess journals i could find and they were all vehement on the same fact. Once everything was over , their powers were gone, dormant .But i still have visions of you Link .she stopped to look him direcly in the eyes. Even if the calamity is slain , your quest isnt done . I can feel something is about to happen to you. Something big that i cant stop . Something outside of Hyrule …
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A new quest ( prologue )

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow ! 
> 
> I'm a huge fan of dragon age crossovers and a nerd of the zelda universe . So , i decided to put the two together since i wasent able to find anything on them both together , even if there is so much potential !
> 
> Annnd im also using the fact that i have a weak immune system and im forced to be at home right now because of the covid-19, to finally write it . 
> 
> I want to say sorry in advence for my bad english skills , as it isnt my first language . But i want to practice my writhing , so if you have any tips for me , im super open ! Ho and im also searching for a beta because i dont want to torture you guys too much while reading this >_< 
> 
> -PP007

The festivities were at full swing . People from all around Hyrule came to what was once Castle Town to celebrate winning against the Calamity and the princess being free again . Hylians , Zora , Gerudo , Gorons , Sheikas , humans and Ritos , all mixed up in one place. Kids of various races are everywhere , running between groups of adult and playing together at being soldiers and heroes .Makeshift stands are selling tons of sweets, booze and warm drinks . Kids and elders not too far telling stories and legends around little fires, all around the gathering . People in groups are making plans to travel now that the country is safe again , the huge majority of them being first timers outside of their respective villages and domains. Even merchants are already talking about the new roads who are now safe to travel their stock into , faciliting their jobs .Everyone was enjoying themselves , everyone but the two last bearer of the Triforce alive .

The victory against the Calamity Ganon was a week and an half ago , but the tense atmosphere from before the battle came back full force on them . Sitting in a tent on the far borders of the festivities , Link and zelda were tensely talking , nearly wishpering to be sure they dont gather too much attention .

_-There is still something , Link ._.

_-Are you sure? I slayed Ganon_

_-I know, i was there _, she frowned. _I'm not feeling anything malicious in our lands and it confuse me . _

She then hesitated , sending the hero a sidelong glance , suddenly playing with her hands.

_-Are you ok? , _Link asked , frowning.

She huffed a breath then looked determined .

_-Since my powers unlocked during Ganon surprise attack , one hundread years ago , i started to have visions . I know its crazy_ \- she suddenly stopped herself then continued , _ Thats how i knew you were fully healed in the Resurection Shrine , before asking you to wake up . I seen from afar, in those visions , when you slayed the Scourges of the Divine Beasts to rescue the other champions souls. I seen you coming into the castle while fighting guardians . But now that we are free from the calamy , my powers should be going back to sleep!_

She got up and started walking in cercles .

_-When searching for my powers , all those years ago , i read all the gifted princess journals i could find and they were all vehement on the same fact. Once everything was over , their powers were gone, dormant .But i still see you Link ,_ she stopped to look him direcly in the eyes. _ Even if the calamity is slain , your quest isnt done . I can feel something is about to happen to you. Something big that i cant stop . Something outside of Hyrule …_

-.-.-.-.-

Its been five days since the talk he had with zelda during the celebration and Link is still only thinking about it. Sitting into the temple of time in front of the Hylia monument , he is left wondering about his quest . The Sheikah Slate is open in his lap while hes looking at the photos he took during his adventures . He fought an army of guardians one hundread years ago, left between life and death afterward and even lost his memories. He woke up from a one hundread year long sleep to get back the control of all divine beasts and even helped people all around hyrule while being there . Then , he faught his way into the blighted castle to fight the Calamity and came back victorious. But now? Hes unsure if he should be angry or relieved that his help is still needed . All he know is fighting and adventures , so what can he do if there is nothing of it left? He really dont know what to do with himself into peace time . But if not in Hyrule , then where? And what will be asked of him , this time?

He looked at the godess features and stopped on her smile . She looked as if she was sharing an inside joke with herself and that infuriated him.

_-What do you want from me?_

_-Help._

Getting up suddenly, he turned around to try to find the source of the resonating feminine voice. Nothing. He then heard giggles from behind himself and turned to look back at Hylia . The same voice came back .

_-I need your help . But not for myself this time ._

Stepping closer , he asked unsure :

_-For who then..?_

A silence answered him . Suddenly , a bright green light appeared , so bright it masked everything, but the Godess statue silhouette . Link had to put his arms in front of his face to shield his eyes , his posture in defence.

_-It is for a friend of mine . Somewhere far , far away ._

He could hear the amusement in her voice. An enormous headache then came in , forcing him to grasp the sides of his head , falling to his knees. Everything was then fading black around him as he was losing consciousness .

_-Just be yourself Link . I know you can do it again ._


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be out already since last week and i was even sad of the lack of reaction , just to realise i only made it a draft.. Sorry im dumb ok . 
> 
> So here it is ! Just a lil note : normally the mark is on the left hand of the inquisitor but since Link already have the triforce there , i made a small change . So the mark is on his right hand instead . Yay ! 
> 
> If you guys have any idea for this fic , feel free to share them ! I'm super open on that and you guys could even help me out . Be main story , side quests , even ships , dont be shy ! 
> 
> note 2 : Special thanks to Ikebana for my first review ever ! 
> 
> xo  
\- PastelPunk007

Dazed , Link focus came slowly back . Blinking rapidly , he looked around , noticing he was laying down while gazing up at what seemed to be a green sky . Siting up , he realized the presance of a soft green mist that seemed to go as far as his eyes could see . The ground was layered with debris and sharp rocks . He was between hills , a path seemed to form in front of him , going to an higher hill with a softer slope than the others .

While getting on his feets he heard a shrill scream , so high that a thrill started running up his back . Instantly on his guards , he got a bad impression . All his nerves and senses were ordering him to run as fast as he could . The same sound was suddenly coming from the other side of an hill behind him . Panick suddenly seized him as he realized the scream sounded as if coming from multiple sources at the same time , followed by the soft sound on the ground of a predator approaching his prey.

He then bolted in the oposite direction , to the higher hill . Now at its foot, he realised that the 'softer slope' was sadly an optical illusion from being far , because that was legitimely a case were he will be forcing to escalade that tiny montain . Seeing no other escapes route , he started his assencion .

At one third to the top, he turned around to see what was after him . An horde of giant spiders were running in his direction , going as far as walking on and fighting eachothers to be closer to him . Link accelered his pace with a renewed motivation. When closer to the top , he noticed a bright golden light was there . Then a golden feminine silhouette started to take form while giving her hand to Link , to help him get to her side .

Taking her hand he hauled himself to the top. Behind her was an open green rift seeming to float in mid air . Directly after getting to his feets the silhouette pushed him behind her into the green rift while smiling softly at him . A flash of green light later and he was on the ground , on his back , loosing conscious again for a second time today.

x.x.

Coming back to his sense's once again , the first thing he felt was the stone ground coldness sinking into his clothes. Trying to get up , he realised his hands were restrained together by a thick rope with a complex knot . While looking around informed him he was in the center of a cold stone room with cells littering the walls. He then looked at himself to come to the conclusion that his master sword ,hylian shield , Sheikah slate, bow ,quiver and gloves were gone . He was only wearing his champion apparel with his short cape and hood.

Hearing the clink of an armor , he looked up sharply to see two guards at the door , looking just in time to see one of them running out of the room . The other one was tense and had his hand on the guard of his sword . Abruply , an immense pain shot into Link right hand , making him kneel on himself and scream in pain. Looking at his hand he noticed that his palm is lined with a bright green light shining from the inside .

Its at this moment that the door was barged open , letting the previously gone guard taking his place back and a lady in an armor of the like he never seen before approching him. Seeing the eye symbol on the middle of her breastplate and her bronze skin , his first reflex was to think she was a Sheika. But as she stepped closer his guard came back up as he also noticed that her hair were stark black and her eyes had a golden hue . Thats so far from the whites and red hair and eyes combo from the Sheika that he chastised himself for even doubting she was one for two seconds. She looked at him and seemed tu burst in anger from the inside from just the contact of their eyes. She stepped forth and taked Link by the collar of his shirt forcefully, halfay getting him up, before starting to say menacingly while looking him in the eyes :

-''_Tell me why we souldnt kill you already!''_ She let him go while pushing him hard back against the ground while staring him down. With a venomous voice and with her heavy accent thicker by rage, she continued . ''_The Conclave is destroyed. The divine and everyone who attended is dead.''_Her gaze became harder , looking like melting gold in her rage .'' _Everyone , but you.''_

Completely confused , Link looked at her in silence, eyes as big as saucers with his eyebrows up. Frustrated , she took his right hand , still pulsing with pain but now duller , and shoved it closer to his face.

- _‘’Explain this!''_

She let go of him , pushing him back to the ground harshly .Perplexed , Link looked at the mark with the same expression . 

- _‘’Conclave, Divine ..?'' _ Finally asked Link _ .'' I have no idea what you are talking about . ''_

After an heartbeat who felt like an eternity for everyone in the room, the woman in front of him made two steps closer as he looked up sharply at her , his guard back up once again. He was so confused by the events that he didnt even realise he let it go in defeat when he stumbled to the ground. She brought her hand up to grab him again but was stopped by another feminine silhouette who was getting out of the shadows around them , a woman the young hylian strangely didn’t notice. She is a tall redheaded woman with high fine features and projecting professionalism all over. She is also wearing a long black cape with the hood up , probably another reason she wasn’t noticed before. Her serious and sombre voice then was heard , resonating against the walls of the cells.  __

_-''Stop , we need him ,Cassandra . ''_ Sending the newcomer a relieved and thankful glance , Link started to fidget in place .  __

_-''Im sorry but where am i ? Where are my things ?''_ The two womens shared a long look together and the redhead finally decided to reply to him . 

-'' _You are in Haven. And your things are somewhere that i only know, for the moment .Dont You remember anything? ''_

- _‘’I…’’ _ he started , unsure, his memory foggy.  _''I was somewhere with green rocky hills. Then i was chased by giant .. Spiders ?'' _ He took a short pause to collect himself before looking at her in the eyes with a puzzled expression '' _ Then there was a woman ,gold and then green light.. Thats all i can recal. Next thing i'm waking up here.''_

- _‘’A woman? ''_

His two interrogator shared another long glance between eachother. The red head then turned completly to the armor clad lady  _. '_

–''I dont know if hes confused or acting, but we need any help we can to seal the breach . Bring him to the forward camp , Cassandra. ''Cassandra, after a short nod, yanked into the thick rope restraining him and brought him to his feets before taking to the door . Stumbling at first, Link followed dutifully while curiously looking around . They passed other cells but all of them were empty. He also noticed they were underground when they came to stairs . Those leaded them into some kind of church , with women’s in long red and white dresses with a sun emblazoned on the hem, looking to be nuns taking care of injured people and reassuring the elderly and kids in corners of the room . Passing the door ,Link had to shield his eyes from the light outside before finally being hable to see again . He gasped. They were in a hivernal small village lined with tiny houses, tents and camps . The area was filled with scared civilans holding every kind of weapons they could , all of them weary and on nerves. Some soldiers and scoots were passing fast from time to time , all in a hurry . But its not that that surprises him the most . Its the sky. In the distance , above a tall montains, he could see a huge green luminous tear in the sky , the same colour as the weird ‘thing’ on his hand . The tear was absolutely gigantic and seemed to taint the sky around itself of its green light. Some lights seemed to be trown out of it from time to time , looking like small meteors . He could also see even from this far that everything seemed destroyed around the tear , the mountains sides charred and broken , with not enought snow as there should have been . Cassandra looked deeply at him for some seconds, analyzing his reaction . The mark in the sky then pulsated while a cracking sound echoed around them and Link was suddenly going in another shot of pain, forcing him to his knees while grasping his right hand , the mark on his palm pulsing at the same time as the one in the sky .

- _‘’We call it the breach ,'' _ she started cautiously _.'' It appeared with the explosion at the Conclave and never stopped trowing demons out since. ''_ She then helped the young hylian to his feet’s , looking at him directly in the eyes, serious . 

- _‘’The mark on your hand seem to be linked to the one in the sky and every time this one grow , yours too . If we dont do anything right now Haven will end up swallowed whole and you will be killed by your mark .'' _ Link spared on fast glance at the tear in the sky before nodding to himself , adjusted his posture and gathered all his courage. He looked at Cassandra seriously before asking:

- _‘’How can i help ? ''_

Perplexed she looked at him . __

- _‘’What ? .. just ..''_ One of Link eyebrows came up and he patiently waited for her to continue.  __

-_‘’Come .''_ she finally said , taking of his cuffs.''_ We need to go there and see if something can be done . ''_

She cut out the rope restraining his wrists before making him follow her out of Haven. __

_x.x.x_

_  
_ __ Coming to a bridge , the two continues to run , until one of the lights came to crash a little ahead of them on the bridge, making it explode , causing the group of soldiers and the equipment they were getting in place on the other side to fly in every direction. The both of them then crashed bellow on the ice of the lake . Cassandra was the first one to come back to herself , taking her sword and shield out . __

- _‘’Demons ! ''_ Looking up sharply , Link noticed a deformed dark red figure . The thing seemed to be glowing from the inside out with an bright orange hue, the pattern on his body alway changing, just like lava . Cassandra started a fight with the creature while the prisoner started to stand . Its then he noticed a green shadow in the distance, approaching silently the warrior from behind . This creature was different, looking like a featureless floating upper body made of transparent dull green light . Realizing Cassandra was concentrated in her fight and wouldn’t notice the surprise attacker , Link started to look frantically around him . A little away he noticed an old sword and shield on the ice , probably from one of the fallen soldiers or the supply they were installing in the firt place. He took them and started to run for the new attacker . As he was giving the creature his last hits , Cassandra own enemy dissolved , slain by her own sword . She then took a firmer grip into said sword and waited for Link opponent to vanish before taking a menacing step in his direction.  __

- _‘’Drop your weapon right now ! ''_ Letting a deep breath out , Link resigned himself to let them on the ground . Cassandra then took a deep breath herself and seemed to deflate while she put her sword back in its sheath and her shield back behind her .  __

- _‘’No ,sorry . Its better if you stay armed , i wont be able to protect you out there .I should also take in consideration the fact that you came willingly and you even helped me just then.'' _ She then sent him a stern look .'' _ But be careful, one wrong move and my sword will be on you . '' _ On these words she turned around and started toward a little path on the side of the lake , Link silently following her , putting his own sword and shield away on himself. Thats deffinitly going to be a long and complicated day.

2102 mots


End file.
